Shake It Off/You Oughta Know
Shake It Off/You Oughta Know are songs by R&B singer,Mariah Carey and pop singer, Alanis Morisette. Lyrics Lena:Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce Lena, Heather,Yasmine,Kate,and Amelia::I gotta shake it off 'Cause the lovin' ain't the same And you keep on playin' games Like you know I'm here to stay Lena,Heather, Yasmine,Amelia, and Kate:I gotta shake, shake it off Just like the Calgon commercial I really gotta get up outta here And go somewhere Justice,Katylen,Kristina and Charity:'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able To make it enough for you to be open wide, no And every time you speak her name Does she know how you told me you'd hold me Until you died, till you died But you're still alive Charity:And I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away It's not fair to deny me Of the cross I bear that you gave to me You, you, you oughta know Lena,Yasmine,Heather, Amelia, and Kate:Well, at first I didn't know But now it's clear to me You would cheat with all your freaks And lie compulsively Lena, Yasmine,Heather,Kate and Amelia:So I packed up my Louie Vuitton Jumped in your ride and took off You'll never ever find a girl Who loves you more than me Charity,Rose,Justice,Kristina and Katylen:You seem very well, things look peaceful I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced Are you thinking of me when you kiss her? Lena, Heather, Yasmine, Kate, and Amelia:I gotta shake it off Gotta make that move Find somebody who Appreciates all the love I give Charity, Kristina, Rose, Justice:And I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away It's not fair to deny me Of the cross I bear that you gave to me You, you, you oughta know Lena, Heather, Yasmine, Kate, and Amelia:Boy, I gotta shake,shake it off Gotta do what's best for me Baby, and that means I gotta Shake you off Charity, Kristina, Rose, Justice:And I'm here to remind you Of the mess you left when you went away It's not fair to deny me Of the cross I bear that you gave to me You, you, you oughta know Lena, Heather, Yasmine, Kate, and Amelia:I gotta shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it off Charity, Kristina, Rose, Justice:You, you, you oughta know Lena:Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce I gotta shake, shake it off Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce Charity:You, you, you oughta know! Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Lena Garcia Category:Songs sung by Yasmine Category:Songs sung by Rosemary Winters Category:Songs sung by Justice Category:Songs sung by Kate Category:Songs sung by Katelyn Category:Songs sung by Amelia Category:Songs sung by Charity Category:Songs sung by Kristina Winters